Love has its own mind, you see?
by KatieSalvatore
Summary: Steve Rogers - known as Captain America. He was in love with Peggy Carter, but they were spilt apart when he was frozen in time. Now he was being trapped and felt unsure in this kind of world where we all live now. However, a letter from Peggy Carter came to Steve's hands, along with Peggy's grandniece - Stephanie Carter. Will Steve finally find love in this girl?
1. Prologue

**_Hey, there! For those people who have read my story - Dean Winchester's Deaf Girlfriend - don't worry...I am still writing that story, I am just doing it...very slowly. And I decided to publish another story, even my other story is still ongoing. But this time, it is about Captain America. You see, I am writing stories in television shows or movies that had my favourite men in. So, in this one - it is Chris Evans. I mean, come on, look at him!  
_**

**_But anyway, for those people who just clicked on this and decided, oh, I will try to read this. I got to warn ya, it is seriously full of lovey-dovey fluff. So, if you don't want to read Captain America being whipped by a girl who is British, deaf and plain dead sadist - I would very much close the window or just click the arrow back to the homepage. Oh, thank you for taking your time to read this. I love you all, peoples!  
_**

**_Disclaimer:  
_**

**_Captain America - belongs to Marvel, I assume? Even I really want to have Chris Evans along with my collection. *sighs* _**

**_Stephanie Carter - my character. :D _**

**_Peace out, dudes...and oh, please please read and review and I will be ready to do another chapter on this story. Thank you, lovelies! x_**

**ENJOY! x**

**Prologue**

They both were dancing underneath the beautiful but bright stars. It was very rare to see the stars in the city – New York – as the lights from the buildings, light posts, houses and so on never turned off overall…but today was a special occasion.

He was wearing a black tuxedo suit, black trousers, white shirt and a black bow. He took off his jacket and placed it on the girl, who was in front of him. She was wearing a white, but blowy dress. It was long – all the way to the floor, but she didn't care that it would get dirty. As long she gets to dance with this man, she didn't care about the world…she could die happy in his arms.

She was dancing with him so slowly, she had to take her high heels off as they were annoying her…but his soft kisses on her skin just made her refill with energy and danced with him again. They were at the park, just under an old, but massive oak tree with green leaves slowly brushing against the air.

He was clutching his dancing partner's hand and hip in the other hand. The hip was smoothly curved and he couldn't help it, but he smoothed her hip slowly as he got closer towards her. She was really in love with this man, and when he just smoothed over her hip…she also got closer towards him. They were so close to each other – it was very close for them to kiss…they could feel each other's breaths.

"I am in love with you, Steve. I really am…" the woman mumbled against her sweaty lips. She was looking for a reaction to erupt in the man, but he just simply smiled and went straight into her lips. It wasn't like a peck; it was like a really passionate kiss between imitated lovers. She let go of his hand and shoulder and moved her hands up to his neck and she tip-toed up to get more access into Steve's mouth.

"And guess what, Pegs? I am in love with you as well." Steve chuckled against her lips and pecked her bruised, but wanting lips. He let her go, but kept her in his grip. "I want you in my life." He whispered against her ear and kissed it softly. She was shivering underneath him, as she was really nervous about this…

Then, it was quick – just like that.

The scenery of the stars, the tree and the white dress just faded away and another picture came along – it was in a bedroom, where the girl was cooking something and the man – Steve – was awake and wearing a pair of pyjama pants and he came up to the girl and they kissed. And the scenery just went white again. Another picture came along. It then faded. Another picture. Faded. Another picture. Faded.

It was repeating like a loophole, but with different pictures. It was quicker and quicker as the pictures just came and fade…

Steve opened his eyes quick and he was expecting Peggy to be on him, but he didn't see anything – he only saw the white ceiling, in his modern 21st century bedroom. He slowly sat up and pushed his cover off and just put his head in his hands.

"Damn it, Pegs…you are in my head all the time…" he mumbled to himself and he just opened his eyes again and just saw many pictures of Peggy Carter in his head. "Why does it have to be me, who had to be the freaking Captain America?! Damn it…" he kicked the drawer next to his bed, but it just stayed there like an obedient dog, waiting for its orders.

"I don't think I will fall in love with anyone else…I am way too much in love with you, Pegs. I mean it, you are in my head all the time…" he sighed and flopped back at the bed and began to dream of her once again…

* * *

She couldn't believe it. She just couldn't believe it. She looked down to her old but still beautiful grandaunt. She just took a moment to look at her wonderful soft but short grey hair. Her lips that just would make anybody happy, when they fell down as kids and she just kissed over the wounds and somehow, they felt a lot better. Her eyes were closed, but they were chocolate brown when she winked at anyone.

She just replayed over her aunt's last words to her –

_"Read it…and please send it to him…you will understand what I mean…please, Stephanie…please give it to him, otherwise he would be so lost. I just know it, Stephanie…Do it for me, and please…it is my last wish." _

She clutched the letter into her hands and looked down on it – it was a brown but long rectangular envelope. She saw the handwritten name on the middle of the envelope – Steve. She turned it around and opened it.

_To Steve, _

_When you are reading this letter, I would be dead or too old to come and give this letter to you personally, so that's why I asked my grand-niece, Stephanie to give this letter to you. _

_I knew that you would come back to life, from 1940s to here now. Everybody told me that it was clearly impossible, but I held my hope for you. I knew that you were still there. So, when I heard on the television, that Captain America was here in USA – I was so happy about it! I was really happy. _

_Stephanie is the only one who knows me who I am truly, besides you. She knows how much important you are to me and she accepted that. So, please do treat her with respect and kindness, like you did to me when we first met. _

_I want to write that, I knew that if you live in this kind of world without me, you would feel utterly useless and different or even left out. Please don't…be like that. Just try and move on. Just try. Try to find another girl, and make her heart flutter like mine did. _

_Please…move on from our passionate romance and find another one. _

_Now that if you read this letter, I feel a lot better and that is all of the things I wanted to do before I pass away from this world done. Thank you for being there when I needed you. _

_Lots of love, _

_Peggy xxx_

_PS – If you are thinking about our promise, there is a chance you can do it without me – dance with Stephanie. She will be there for you...like she did with me. She was my pillar of support…let her be yours. _

Stephanie gulped from air and held back a tear to stop from ruining the letter. She put the white paper back into the envelope and closed it. She sighed and looked back at her grand-aunt.

Stephanie Carter was utterly shocked when her grand-aunt Peggy Carter finally left the world and her…and somewhere on the other side of the world – him…Steve Rogers, the Captain America.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note - Hello there! Sorry that it has been a while since I last updated anything for this website...I have been really busy...seriously. With my school life, my increasingly getting bigger family (my sister gave birth a month ago, so I got a nephew!) I just wanted to take a break for any optional things in my life, and focus on my school work. But now, I should be able to update (irregularly, though) but...hey, I hope you do enjoy your time to read this story. Please, read and review - and oh, if you got any questions about deafness or cochlear impairments - just give me a private message or mention it in the review. Thanks, guys for your support! x**

**Disclaimer - Steve Rogers and Peggy Carter - Marvel. **

**Stephanie Carter - my own. **

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Going to America...**

"Right? Have I got everything ready, then?" she asked herself. She always talked to herself, ever since she was a kid. She wasn't really a social person; she preferred to be in her own world of books, stories and even Captain America.

It had been three weeks since her grand-aunt Peggy passed away safely. Stephanie was at the age of 17, when she started to rebel against her parents and the thing she was doing right now was so rebellious that if she was found before she could do her mission, she could be grounded in her own house until she reaches to the age of 45. And her parents were very literal.

"I got me underwear, clothes, another pair of Converse, some spray and of course some toiletries stuff. I am only expecting to be away for like, a week…" she sighed to herself and sat down next to her suitcase and she sat on something – it was her home-made Captain America toy.

Grand-aunt Peggy knitted that for her when she turned 6. Peggy always told stories to Stephanie about Captain America and how he saved the world many times…even Stephanie's parents didn't believe in Peggy, but they could see how much their daughter admired their aunt, so they let it go.

"Thanks, Aunt Peggy…for making me to be this kind of person." Stephanie sighed to the toy and cuddled it. "Don't worry; I will accomplish my mission for you. I will give that letter to him for sure." She smirked.

She decided to pack him along into the suitcase and to keep him company; she decided to bring her childhood cuddly dog – Milo. She had him for at least 12 years…when she had her first operation.

She was born deaf in her hearing family – it was an unexpected shock, but their lives all changed, due to their work ethics, their knowledge based on deafness. She was treated the same as her parents did to their other child – Matthew. Matthew was the oldest child and he was living in London, with his wife.

Stephanie was living in the countryside, but she was planning to run away to London, to catch a plane from London to America, New York – where Captain America was. She got everything she wanted for this…all she needed to do was…to run away.

"Steph! Dinner's ready!" her mother shouted from the bottom of the stairs and Steph heard it. She took a quick look at her suitcase and nodded to herself that she had got everything in that case. She lifted it off and put it under the double bed. She then went downstairs after closing the door.

As the night came along, Stephanie said good night to her parents, and went upstairs and just took a really close look around her bedroom. This was the bedroom where she slept for the last 17 years, the room where she spent all of her free time, the world where she lived along with Captain America. She went up to her double bed and grabbed her Captain America toy out of the suitcase and just stared at it.

"_Stephanie. Come and sit next to me." Peggy calmly ordered her six years old grand-niece and Stephanie dropped her Barbie dolls and went to sit next to her favourite auntie. "I got a present for you." Peggy smiled. _

_Stephanie's eyes just twinkled like stars and grinned at Peggy, who just chuckled. "This is a stuffed toy. This is Captain America, he saved the world years and years back…" Peggy handed out a knitted man, with a rubber shield on his arm. He was wearing his uniform, but he had the mask on. _

"_Who is he, then? A superhero?" Stephanie asked innocently, while looking at her new toy. Peggy just smiled happier and pulled her niece closer to her. _

"_He is a superhero. He saved the world back, I told you earlier. But everyone thinks he died, but my heart doesn't feel like he died. He is still alive, just asleep at the moment. He is the most amazing person who you ever meet in your life." She smiled and Stephanie looked up to see Peggy's real smile. Peggy's smile only appeared when she was talking about Captain America. Stephanie loved seeing people having a smile, a real smile on – so she carried on listening to Peggy's stories of how Captain America saved America and the rest of the world. _

Stephanie just stared at her worn-out toy, which was still the same, just faded. She clutched it a bit tighter and knew that she had to do it. She had to give that letter to Captain America. She had to, to respect her auntie's wishes. She got changed into her PJs, and looked down to her toy and she grabbed it and clutched it to herself when she got into the bed.

Her phone vibrated under her pillow and she immediately woke up and sat up and turned her phone off as soon as she could do. She got changed into her black outfit – a black t-shirt, a black jumper and black skinny jeans with black converse. Got to blend in with dark, eh? She kissed at the top of her Captain America toy and packed it into the suitcase.

She picked it up and realized that it was freaking heavy, but she just sighed and stared at it. Why did I pack my stuff up like there's no tomorrow? That's so stupid… she thought and sighed and grabbed her rucksack and packed some stuff from the suitcase in and collected her toy inside. She left the suitcase on the floor, open – full of neatly packed clothes…and some books, as well as she loved reading books so badly, like they were her friends.

She stopped as she put the bag around her, and looked back at her books, her shelves and she just smiled at herself. They WERE her friends, as she grew up with them and didn't do any normal stuff like other people around her age did. She didn't go to a party, didn't drink or even had a sleepover. She was literally a loner. That's why her favourite family member was Auntie Peggy, because she was the same. They understood each other like sisters, really. But she always saw her Captain America toy as a real person because she talked to it like it was her best friend. She smiled at herself, once again and went out of her world. It was the time to grow up and enter into the real world.

She sniffed her nose as it was runny for some reason. She put her rucksack on and just left her world just like that. This was the first step of her journey. Closed her door, stepped down on the stairs, walked through the kitchen, unlocked the backdoor, opened it, got out, locked the door and just walked out of her house area.

She looked back, in an incredibly good mood – despite the fact it was so cold outside in 5am in the morning. She patted on her hip, her phone and her purse with all the money she earned since Aunty Peggy passed away. She gave a quick wave to the house itself, and walked off to the main road of the town, to get a taxi to the airport.

About two hours later, she was finally at the airport – in her seat, in the middle of the morning and she noticed the strange looks from the staff from the counter at the airport and the staff on the plane, but she was already used to them. She put her small bag above her, and looked out of the window. Nothing exciting was happening.

This plane was practically empty, with a couple of tired passengers, but she just couldn't wait to go to USA – to finally meet her hero. She felt like she knew everything about him, from Grandaunt Peggy's stories, even she only saw a couple of pictures of him online…she had to accept that he was hot.

She decided to take her cochlear impairments (research this and it will explain a lot.) off, and just closed her eyes. She didn't dream that often, but she realized that when she dreams, it meant something good was going to happen. She certainly remembered her dream….it was meeting with Captain America…

"Excuse me, it's time to wake up." The air waitress cleared her throat, and stared at the young girl. She noticed that she was still asleep, so she tried to be louder, but no difference. She rolled her eyes, and nudged her. The girl jerked up, and stared at the woman, who smiled innocently, like she didn't do anything. "It's time to get off." She repeated, and the girl nodded, as she lip-read her, as it was a form of communication and understanding from a deaf person.

She watched the girl standing up, and rubbed her eyes from sleep, and put some things on her ears, and grabbed her big rucksack above her and walked out, but before that – she said thank you to the woman who woke her up.

_Mmm, she seems strange. _

Stephanie yawned, and grabbed her map out of her bag and carried on walking into the airport. She stopped.

She just realized that she was on her own, in….America. Oh, crap. Her parents were probably worried about her, and probably ask the police to look for her, and everything. "Oh, my god – I haven't left a note! Oh, my god…my god…my god…" Stephanie started to panic, but she suddenly was bumped to a boy, around the same age as her – and he had a t-shirt of Captain America's shield and that immediately made her calm.

She remembered her mission – to give that letter to Steve, and come back home. That was it. She was looking at that boy, but he only muttered sorry and carried on walking with a big rucksack. She turned around, and looked up for directions.

"Right, Stephanie. Independent, now. Do it…for grandaunt Peggy. Do it." she encouraged herself, and looked up and walked to freedom, independence and the success of her mission.


End file.
